The Best Present
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Fanfic special for Rukia birthday.


**THE BEST PRESENT**

**~X.x.X~**

**Disclaimer : selamanya akan menjadi milik Tite Kubo-sensei, kecuali Tite-sensei mau ngewarisin hak patennya ke aku sih * Digetok***

**Warning : Jangan mencoba menyalahkan saya ****karena keanehan cerita ini!!!**

**Kupersembahkan fic ini untuk ulang tahun Rukia….**

**Let's Read and Enjoy it.....**

Di sebuah lemari dalam sebuah ruangan tampaklah seorang gadis, dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, seorang shinigami yang ditugaskan di kota karakura. Gadis ini sekarang bertempat tinggal SEMENTARA di rumah atau tepatnya lemari shinigami penggantinya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kini dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius, sampai-sampai dahinya berkerut seperti dahi partnernya.

"Rukia"

Tiba-tiba pintu lemarinya terbuka menampakkan sosok yang tadi menyerukan namanya, sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut orange yang memakai setelan pakaian resmi seperti jas dan kemeja.

"Ichigo? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Rukia yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas futonnya, atau tepatnya futon milik Ichigo sambil memainkan handphonenya, kerutan didahinya lenyap seketika.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Kita dapat undangan dari kakakmu itu kan? Kenapa kau masih santai saja?" Kata Ichigo dengan nada panik.

Rukia spontan menepuk dahinya, "Oh, iya-ya, kenapa sampai lupa, harus buru-buru." kata Rukia dengan nada tak kalah panik dengan Ichigo. Dengan gesit dia keluar dari lemarinya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu, tak perlu mandi segala. Cukup ganti baju saja, kita sudah telat." kata Ichigo sambil menahan lengan Rukia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah pakaian, tepatnya gaun pada Rukia.

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu maumu." Kata Rukia kemudian menyambar pakaian yang disodorkan Ichigo, dan menendang Ichigo dari kamar agar tak mengintipnya berganti pakaian.

Pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa mengunjungi Byakuya saja harus mengenakan pakaian resmi, dan kenapa bukan pakaian kimono hitam seragam shinigami?, jawabannya adalah karena acara yang akan diselenggarakan Byakuya adalah pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Kuchiki di dunia manusia, dimana kediaman tersebut baru saja dibeli Byakuya untuk ditempati Rukia, namun tak pernah Rukia tempati, alasan Rukia sih karena lebih praktis kalau tinggal dekat Ichigo. Dan jangan melupakan satu hal kenapa harus memakai pakaian resmi, karena Byakuya juga mengundang beberapa relasi kerjanya di dunia manusia yang seorang manusia biasa.

"Ichigo, aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat." kata Rukia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Ichigo, dia tampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih dengan lengan panjang, agak bergelombang dibagian bawahnya yang hanya sampai di lutut Rukia, juga tak lupa sepatu high heels yang berwarana putih, semakin memeprcantik kulitnya yang putih mulus.

Ichigo hanya bengong sesaat melihat penampilan Rukia yang menawan, "Ayo," kata Ichigo akhirnya dan mereka pun berangkat menuju kediaman Kuchiki menggunakan mobil honda CR-V milik Ichigo.

Dalam perjalanan mereka yang panjang menuju kediaman Kuchiki, mereka hanya berdiam diri, sampai akhirnya Rukia yang frustasi dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua pun membuka mulutnya untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Rumah Nii-sama jauh sekali ya dari rumahmu, itu sebabnya aku tak mau tinggal disana." kata Rukia dengan tampang pura-pura sebal.

"Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti senang sekali memiliki rumah semewah itu." Kata Ichigo, dan entah kenapa Rukia yang tadinya pura-pura sebal menjadi sebal sungguhan.

"Lupakan saja, dan teruskan menyetirmu, jangan sampai menabrak dan aku harus mengirimmu ke Soul Society dengan Zanpakutoku sendiri." kata Rukia dengan nada judes.

"Bagus King." kata hollow Ichigo, tentu saja dalam inner world Ichigo.

"Aku tahu." kata Ichigo dengan senyum tipis pada Hollownya itu.

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichigo berbunyi.

"Rukia, bisa tolong kau angkatkan? Aku sedang menyetir." kata Ichigo pada Rukia, dan masih fokus dengan cara menyetirnya yang menggunakan kecepatan hampir mendekati 100 km/jam.

"Iya, iya." kata Rukia, masih terselip nada sebal di dalam suaranya.

Rukia pun mengangkat hubungan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu.

"Moshi-moshi." kata Rukia pada penelepon diseberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, ini siapa?" suara makhluk diseberang malah bertanya.

"Lho? Suara ini Inoue-san?" tanya balik Rukia.

"Emm....Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya, kau mau bicara dengan Ichigo kan? Tapi maaf ya, Ichigo sedang menyetir, dan kalau dia sedang menyetir, pasti berbahaya sekali kalau mengangkat telepon." kata Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Tidak masalah kok Kuchiki-san, tolong sampaikan padanya, 'semoga berhasil'." kata Inoue ceria dan dengan seenaknya menutup sambungan telepon.

Rukia Cuma cengo menatap layar ponsel NOKIA milik Ichigo.

"Siapa itu tadi Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu dia tidak mendengar suara Rukia yang berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Itu tadi Inoue-san, ohya Ichigo, tadi dia bilang 'semoga berhasil' , kira-kira apa maksudnya ya?." Jawab dan tanya Rukia sekaligus.

"Ooh, jangan kau pikirkan!bukan hal penting." kata Ichigo, dan sukses membuat Rukia ingin menjambak rambut orangenya, tapi begitu Rukia ingat bahwa Ichigo sedang menyetir, Rukia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi Rukia jadi sebal sendiri ketika ada hal yang diketahui Inoue tentang Ichigo, padahal Rukia yang sekarang juga berstatus PACAR Ichigo saja tidak tahu.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 setengah jam perjalanan tiba-tiba Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rukia benar-benar ingin membunuh shinigami pengganti itu.

"Emm...Rukia, kurasa kita tersesat." kata Ichigo takut-takut.

"Haaah???" Rukia memandang Ichigo tak percaya.

"A...aku bilang, kurasa kita tersesat." kata Ichigo sekali lagi dengan kesiapan bahwa dia akan dikirim ke soul society.

"Ya sudahlah, kita balik saja kalau begitu." kata Rukia dengan nada malas, suatu reaksi yang tak terduga, "Aku lapar, kita mampir ke McD dulu ya?" pinta Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo Cuma diam seribu bahasa dan langsung memutar arah mobilnya.

Begitu Ichigo memarkir mobilnya di depan McD sesuai permintaan Rukia, mereka pun keluar dari mobil itu dan memasuki McD. Semua mata memandang mereka dengan heran, tak habis berpikir ada orang yang hanya untuk makan di McD saja harus memakai pakaian pesta.

"Kau mau makan apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, tak dihiraukannya pandangan mata tak mengenakkan dari orang-orang.

"Aku kentang goreng saja." Kata Rukia ringan dan cuek.

Ichigo pun memintakan pesanan mereka pada penjaga counter. Setelah penjaga counter tersebut menyerahkan pesanan Ichigo serta Ichigo telah membayar pesanan mereka, beranjaklah Ichigo dan Rukia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Betapa kagetnya Rukia dan Ichigo begitu mendapati Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Yoruichi, dan Urahara, dalam bentuk roh menghadang mereka di depan McD.

"Ikuti aku, kita akan ke Kuchiki mansion." kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin.

Dengan berat hati dan rasa takut, mereka berdua mengikuti para shinigami itu, begitu sampai di Kuchiki mansion, betapa kagetnya Rukia mendapati Inoue, Chad dan Ishida juga berada di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu, tak lupa ada Kuukaku dan Ganjyu, juga Hanatarou serta Matsumoto. Tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo yang berada dibelakangnya memberikan isyarat pada semua orang. Jarinya menunjukkan angka hitungan mundur dari 3, ketika hitungan sudah berakhir dan tepat Rukia hendak berbalik menatap Ichigo untuk menanyakan mengenai keadaan yang membingungkan saat ini, sebuah teriakan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE 18 KUCHIKI RUKIA"

Taburan-taburan salju lembut yang dihasilkan Hyourinmaru, serta badai kertas jatuh menaburi orang-orang di ruangan itu, kemudian muncullah Unohana-taichou dan Hinamori fukutaichou dari dalam dapur rumah itu membawa sebuah kue coklat bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRRTHDAY RUKIA' dan bergambar Chappy diatasnya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, airmata bahagia mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ichigo pun mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu seraya mengejeknya, dan Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo, menumpahkan segala kebahagiaan di dada Ichigo.

"Ehem...Ehem.." Byakuya berdehem pelan, sengaja menegur sepasang kekasih yang saling memeluk itu

"Ah..maafkan aku nii-sama, dan terima kasih semuanya untuk pesta kejutan ini." kata Rukia agak salah tingkah dengan wajah merah sambil melepas pelukannya pada Ichigo dan disertai senyum penuh terima kasih.

Begitu pesta selesai, Ichigo dan Rukia dipersilahkan menginap di Kuchiki mansion karena sudah malam, dan karena besok juga hari minggu, sekalian saja deh. Tapi ternyata hanya ada Rukia dan Ichigo di mansion itu, karena entah ada alasan apa, mereka semua dan juga tentu saja Byakuya ada tugas dadakan dari Sou-taichou

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia ketika mereka berdua menaiki tangga ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan bagi mereka.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tanpa berbalik dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat peristirahatan.

"Aku tidak biasa pisah kamar denganmu kan? Jadi, boleh aku tidur dikamarmu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah merah.

Ichigo spontan menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar pernyataan Rukia, dia pun menoleh kearah Rukia, dan dengan senyum tipis dia berkata, "Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku belum menyerahkan kadoku kan?" Kata Ichigo, dan kemudian mereka berdua melangkah menuju kamar Ichigo.

Mungkin bagi Rukia, inilah kado terbaik untuknya.

"Tapi sebelum Byakuya kembali, kau sudah harus kembali ke kamarmu sendiri lho, aku tak mau dikirim ke Soul Society secepat ini." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba, dan hanya dibalas anggukan serta tawa pelan dari Rukia.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**Gimana? Jelek ya? Bikinnya mepet sih.**

**Saya tau Endingnya aneh-aneh gimana gitu, tapi entah kenapa langsung terketik seperti itu.**

**Buat para pe-REVIEW **"LANGIT SENJA" **sama **"Pantai yang sepi" **gomen belum bales Reviewnya, ntar saya bales lewat PM aja. Kalau sempet lho*Author Dibakar Reviewer***

**Sekalian promosi fic q yang **"Vampire Tragedy" **, habis kayaknya fic itu sepi pengunjung.**

**Dah****, mari beri REVIEW untuk cerita ini!!**


End file.
